


Living Arrangements

by littlewonderlandgirl



Series: Those Strange Few [1]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Gen, the start to something great, traught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: After Will puts his foot down to Violet living with him and Lian, Artemis is forced to make other plans. Thankfully, Dick always has her back.





	Living Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of an au where Artemis and Dick become Violet's mentors. Current cannon ignored.

"We cannot just invite a complete stranger to live with us!” Will Harper argued at his longtime teammate and current housemate, Artemis Crock. He stood tall in front of her position seated on the couch, pacing back and forth. “We know nothing about her. Hell, she knows nothing about herself. She could be dangerous."

"She's just a kid," the blonde debated as she crossed her arms across her chest, glaring up at the redhead.

"She's a teenager. And regardless, kids and teens can be dangerous." Will did have a point with that, but Artemis would bet her life on Violet being a good person.

"She's a good kid and needs a place to stay. M'gann and Conner can't do it."Artemis pointed out, standing to meet Will’s eyes.

"Why not? They took the other two." The redheaded clone threw back, coming to a stop from his pacing and standing tall in front of his former sister-in-law.

"That's exactly why they can't." She groaned, dragging her hand down her face. 

"But, what's one more person?" Will did not seem likely to budge on his opinion, nor his judgment, though Artemis was just as unlikely to back down.

"Conner understands what Brion is going through and can be a huge help to him. M'gann and Forager are like two peas in a pod. But Violet? They can't help her. I can, I just know it." Artemis explained passionately. Will felt bad for what he was going to have to tell her since she felt deeply about the situation. "That and they only have space for Brion in the house. Forager is staying in the Bioship."

"I'm sorry, Artemis, but I just can't risk it. Even if this girl isn't evil, she still has powers that we can't be sure she can control. She could still end up being dangerous, even on accident. I have Lian to think about. She can't stay here." Will’s sympathetic tone did not help make Artemis feel any better about his final decision.

xXx

"I don't know what to do, Dick. I promised Violet I would look after her and that she could stay with me. Will gave a hard veto and I am just staying in his house. I don't have any authority to counter his no." The blonde archer complained to her oldest friend seated across from her in the diner they had decided to meet up in. With elbows rested on the table, she buried her face in her cupped hands and let out a groan.

"Will has a point, though. You have to admit that." Dick waved a french fry in her face in an attempt to release her from her hand cocoon. 

"You're siding with him?" The girl exclaimed, leaning away from the fry and glaring at her companion.

"There are no sides.” Dick pacified her quickly, before explaining what he had meant. “Violet needs a civilian identity, a guardian, and a stable home. Trust me, none of that and the state will take her away. And emotionally, she needs a mentor. Someone to teach her and also provide emotional comfort. She wouldn't receive that safety or comfort living with Will. He'd be too cautious of her." Artemis nodded in understanding, stealing a pickle from the plate parallel to her own.

"So, what now? How do I provide any of that? I don't even live alone." The girl munched on her stolen snack, slumped forward in frustration. 

"Well, I was thinking of starting with a place to stay. Then move onto the identity bit," stated Dick. 

"So, I have to move? I don't know if I'm ready to live alone." Artemis admitted with a sigh, twirling her straw around in the glass.

"You won't be alone,” the acrobat pointed out.

"Well, Violet doesn't really count in this scenario." The blonde countered before taking a bite of her sandwich. 

"I meant, you'll have me." Dick took a long sip of his drink, giving his friend a pointed look.

"Oh. Wait, what?" Artemis chewed slowly, staring at the dark-haired man in front of her.

"You know how I'm not involved with any of the Leagues anymore.” Dick began to explain with a question that was answered with a nod. Artemis had known that. She wasn’t involved with the leagues either. They had left together. “Well, Bruce and I had a fight. He knows all my identities and my safe houses. So I was going to start over anyway. You and Violet can just come along for the ride."

"So, you'll be my housemate instead of Will?" Artemis perked up, images of countless sleepovers between the two non-powered heroes flashed in her head. Suddenly, she was excited, her foul mood from earlier all but gone.

"Exactly. Brucely can come live with us and we can train Violet together. It's honestly foolproof." Dick threw several fries in his mouth and leaned back, smiling at his companion.

"Alright, when do we do this?" 

xXx

"Ugh, how many houses have we seen already?!" Artemis complained, slamming her head on the dashboard while Dick drove, following the real estate agent. The two had been shown house after house and none were right. Some were just downright awful and the archer was more than a little tired.

"Stacey says that this next one meets all our requirements. Just give it a chance and if it isn't right, we'll try again tomorrow-" Artemis gave another flop and groan, turning her head to glare at her companion. "-or another day. Or we'll search online." Dick tried to placate the blonde as he parked. The pair exited the car in sync as their perky, ginger saleswoman bounced up to them.

"Alright, Mister and Missus Lloyd! This last house is definitely the one for you, I'm just sure of it." She gave a million-watt smile as she ushered them up to the house, giving them time to admire it. 

Dick and Artemis, or Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd, had agreed earlier that a young married couple buying their first home together would raise fewer flags. So far, it hadn't raised any. The two had practice in pretending to be a couple having done it several times in the past. The most recent being when they met Brion and Violet. It was an act that came naturally to the longtime friends. In fact, they found it fun.

The faux newlyweds laced their fingers together as they took in the house. A lovely two-story traditional home stood tall before them. It had an elegant combination of brick and panel siding. The landscaping was average grass and bushes against the house. A lot of potential for decorating.

Hand in hand, the two followed Stacey up the stone path that led to the house. The woman took the pristine white steps two at a time and unlocked the house with ease. She pushed open the elegant off-white double doors open and stepped inside, using her arms to direct her clients into the building.

The tour ended quickly, however, the house had caught the eyes of both vigilantes and they spent much more time than planned looking around. The foyer opened right into a living area. Arches led to another living room with a fireplace. A door off to the side revealed what could become a cozy study or guestroom. A sliding glass door showed a vast backyard, open to so many ideas. The kitchen was open with an island, double fridge/freezer, good lighting, and an attached dining area that was also its own room. Both the basement and garage were renovated and accessible from the house. 

The upstairs was just as nice, if not more. A master bedroom, painted sky blue, with two walk-in closets and a private bathroom with a princess sized tub was the first room viewed. From there was a smaller room, painted red, with a reasonably sized closet. The last two rooms were similar to the last, those were respectively painted lilac and baby pink, shared a connecting bathroom.

All-in-all, the four-bedroom, three-bathroom house seemed to be the perfect purchase for the best friends. With no words exchanged between them, they agreed that the place was exactly what they were looking for.

Though, who would get that master bedroom would require more than a non-vocal conversation.


End file.
